Lo que intento esconder
by Nekito-chan
Summary: Es el maldito principio de toda esta historia ke deseo jamás hubiese pasado, como puede ser esto obra del ke muchos llaman dios, siendo del mismo diablo, del ke vi aquella vez, del mismo ke está vengandose con mi pobre hermano en este momento.[No yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

8 de Noviembre de 1925, Munich, Alemania

Ya no lo soporto más, esto es demasiado para mí, y aunque siempre intento hacerme el fuerte, esto pudo más que yo, y ya no aguanto ni un segundo más. Muchos años han pasado ya después de tu muerte, y sigues siendo en la única persona en quien confío. Todo es diferente aquí, ahora lo veo, y aunque ahora lo sepa, ya es muy tarde; no puedo rendirme ni abandonar ahora, por eso te pido, mamá, ayúdame por favor, ayúdame a ser fuerte una vez más, ayúdame a creer en que todo saldrá bien, incluso si no es así.

Se me hace difícil pensar que algún día leas esto, pero aún así lo escribo, como si el papel me escuchara, como si el papel fueses tú, escuchando serenamente cada letra, cada palabra, comprendiéndolas en absoluto silencio, asimilando mi ahora eterno sufrimiento y dándome tu apoyo que tanto anhelo. ME reconforta el imaginar que algo así pasara, ya que ni siquiera cerca de tu cuerpo inerte bajo el santo manto de tierra he podido llegar a sentir algo parecido.

Ahora estoy solo, nadie aquí me comprende, nadie aquí sabe quien soy ni que es lo que estoy en este momento sintiendo. En ti sé que puedo confiar, aunque no me vayas a dar tu calido cariño, ni tu hermosa sonrisa que realmente me vendría bien ahora mismo, con sólo pensar en ti, que tu eres quien supuestamente me está escuchando, me hace sentir mucho mejor en estos momentos de terrible angustia e interminable tristeza.

Desde hace ya casi un año, Alphonse ha empezado a llegar un poco tarde a casa, y aunque no suene algo del todo alarmante, es el maldito principio de toda esta historia que deseo jamás hubiese pasado, ya que el final de feliz no tiene nada, como puede ser esto obra del que muchos llaman dios, siendo del mismo diablo, del que vi aquella vez, del mismo que esta vengándose con mi pobre hermano en este momento. Un día decidí esperarlo, sólo para preguntarle que es lo que se había quedado haciendo.

…

Interrumpo mis pensamientos a ti dirigidos, pero ya son las tres de la mañana, y creo no poder seguir escribiendo mucho más antes de caer dormido en mi cama. Así que espero continuar esta horrible historia mañana en el hospital y llegar algún día hasta lo que está pasando ahora, o hasta ese horrendo final que intento cambiar.

TE extraño, tuyo, Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

9 de Noviembre de 1925, Munich. Alemania 

Querida Madre:  
Me encuentro en este momento sentado en la sala de espera del hospital mirando fijamente la puerta de la pieza de Al, impaciente por entrar a ver a mi hermano, pero los doctores dicen que está más grave desde la mañana y no me dejan pasar. Entonces recordé las notas que te escribí anoche y quise seguir contando lo que ha sucedido.

Llevaba yo alrededor de unas dos horas esperando en la sala mientras miraba continuamente el reloj; de pronto escuché el crujir de la puerta y me giré hacía ella para luego ver que se estaba abriendo lentamente y dejaba que una silueta que apenas podía apercibirse entrara apoyada de la pared, y se me acercaba en tanto yo la veía con mas claridad. Al reconocerla me asusté, no del susto que te llevas al ver un 'fantasma' o algo así, sino, del de ver a un ser querido al borde de la muerte. Estaba el cuerpo de Al destrozado e intoxicado, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie. No decía nada, se limitaba a mirarme fríamente. Avanzó, después de un rato, arrastrando los pasos, al parecer, sin rumbo alguno. Me ignoró y tambaleóse a las escaleras. Las subía con gran esmero, esforzándose en cada escalón sin hacer ni un ruido, yo sólo le seguía con la mirada hasta que le vi desaparecer en la puerta de su habitación, la que después cerró suavemente. Lo imité y me fui a la mía, aunque al contrario, no pude conciliar el sueño y me quedé mirando a la ventana gran parte de la noche, finalmente, cerré los ojos entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al otro día me levanté de madrugada y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano quien dormía como tronco, y, si no lo hubiese visto anoche, jamás hubiera creído semejante cosa de él. Bajé y lo aguardé ahí sentado frente a las escaleras. Después de unas cuatro horas, el descendió somnoliento mirando con un aire confundido y extrañado al verme frente si. Le vi de reojo y luego desvié la vista al lado contrario. Se sentó junto a mí para luego romper el silencio formado.

…

Paro de escribir, los doctores me están llamando, dicen que ya puedo pasar a ver a Al, aunque no podré estar dentro mucho tiempo, sin más, espero seguir con esta sucia historia, anhelando, obviamente, cambiar este injusto final que aún no termina, hasta mañana.

Te extraño, tuyo, Edward


End file.
